warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Petalnose
|livebooks = Firestar's Quest, SkyClan's Destiny |deadbooks = None }} Petalnose is a very pale gray, almost white, she-cat with blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Petalnose is a former kittypet whose original name is simply Petal, with two kits, named Mint and Sage. Petal's former Twoleg was abusive, not feeding her and trapping her inside its Twoleg nest. Her mate, Rainfur wants to save Petal but whenever he tries to get close to her, the Twoleg throws stuff at him. The Twoleg locks Petal inside the nest once her kits are born but he doesn't feed her, and she doesn't have enough milk to keep the kits alive. Rainfur is soon forced to ask the Clan cats for help, to which Firestar agrees, and eventually, SkyClan saves Petal and her kits from death. :When Rainfur and the SkyClan cats come to rescue her and her kits, Petal is first worried about her Twoleg, but follows Rainfur out of the nest. Occasionally, Petal and Rainfur go back to the Twoleg nest for herbs when asked. Shortly after she is rescued, Clovertail temporarily nurses her kits while Petal recovers. Before Rainfur goes to fight off the rats with the rest of the fit warriors, he and Petal decide to become Clan cats, and are accepted into SkyClan together. Petal becomes Petalnose, while Rainfur keeps his name. :Her mate is later killed in the attack when Sandstorm chooses to save Firestar instead of Rainfur. Echosong, SkyClan's medicine cat, is the one who tells Petalnose the news about her mate. During Rainfur's vigil, Petalnose and her kits grieve for him throughout the night. :Petalnose is later seen sitting outside the nursery while watching Cherrypaw, Sparrowpaw, and Clovertail's kits' ceremonies. ''SkyClan's Destiny :Petalnose appears as Sagepaw's mentor, appearing in many training sessions with him. When Sagepaw is injured, Petalnose is very distraught, blaming herself for not watching him. Petalnose's reaction also makes Leafstar realize why Firestar said Clan cats don't usually mentor their own kin. :Petalnose is shown to be a good friend of Leafstar, often asking her if she can eat with her along with constantly supporting Leafstar, while also making sure her opinion is heard. She also shows obvious motherly affection towards both of her kits even when they are apprentices. :When the SkyClan cats find another cat who is clearly descended from the ancient SkyClan because of his powerful back legs, Petalnose tries to convince him to come join them. :Later, when Shrewtooth reveals to the Clan that he too, was trapped by his former Twoleg, she helps to comfort him and calm him down. Petalnose sympathizes for Shrewtooth, and convinces him to tell her his story. Her motherly nature calms Shrewtooth, allowing him to relax and sleep. After Shrewtooth falls asleep, she tells Leafstar about her feelings towards the Twolegs that trapped her and Shrewtooth in his den, and asks Leafstar if they can do anything to prevent more cats from suffering like her. She wants Leafstar to launch an attack on the Twoleg just to scare him enough that he won't continue keeping cats. :When the cats are preparing for the attack, Petalnose promises to keep an eye on Sagepaw, and is determined to face the Twoleg. During the attack, Petalnose and her kits are seen spitting vengeance and fury in front of the Twoleg. :Later, when a few of the SkyClan cats find an injured Twoleg kit, Petalnose feels like they shouldn't get involved and is surprised that the others are doing so much work to help the Twoleg kit. Petalnose is then seen helping carry branches to hide the camp. Later, she seems intent on revenge on her's and Shrewtooth's behalf when the attack on the Twoleg is led. She is left behind to defend the gorge when Leafstar and her patrol leave to help Stick. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Series ''The Rescue'' Trivia *Once, before she got her warrior name, she was mistakenly called Petalnose. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Rainfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 372 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Kits: :Mintfur: :Sagefur: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Queen Category:Minor Character Category:Warriors Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Mentors